


Challenged

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Het, Humor, Old Married Couple, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet does not like it when others fight in his medbay, especially couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenged

As the two officers argued loudly in the medbay, Ratchet and Wheeljack couldn't help but to watch the two duke it out, their verbal insults growing louder and louder as they continued to argue.  
  
Wheeljack looked at the CMO. "Shouldn't you stop them?"  
  
He shook his helm. "No. I'm not doing anything so they aren't distracting me. Also, this has been going on for about two weeks and I wanna see the end result."  
  
He blinked. "Two weeks? And now they're starting to end their fight?"  
  
Ratchet looked at his friend, obviously amused. "You obviously haven't known Ironhide as long as I have. He's very… stubborn. Chromia is equally obstinate, if not more so."  
  
"So… how will this end?"  
  
Before Ratchet could even answer, Chromia shoved the red mech hard against the wall, growling, "Oh! So you're saying it's all my fault! Primus, you are such an aft!"  
  
"You are twisting up my words, femme!" he snarled, throwing his servos up in the air in agitation, a sign that Ratchet recognized immediately and started to get up, especially when Ironhide shoved back at her. "I didn't say nothing like that!"  
  
"Just how stupid do you think I am, Ironhide?! You implied it – you didn't need to say anything!"  
  
"Damn it! I'm a kick–"  
  
"You're going to kick nothing," Ratchet said, finally intervening as he stood in-between the two officers. He turned to the red mech. "All right, this has been going on long enough. You said something stupid and you should apologize for it." Then he looked at Chromia. "And you – you knew better than to egg him on like that in the first place. But you did it anyway so this is also your fault."  
  
The two shouted in protest.  
  
"Mute it!" the CMO snarled. "Or I'll turn you both into toasters!"  
  
The two officers shut off their vocalizers and stared at the medic. Sure, they could take him if they had to, but an angry Ratchet the Hatchet meant pain for his patients. If he didn't hurt them now, he would eventually. And if they thought about it, their fight was not worth being at the mercy of his servos.  
  
The two looked at each, Chromia huffing with Ironhide scratching the back of his helm.   
  
"Sorry 'bout what I said…" he mumbled.  
  
"It's okay," she murmured. "Guess I am too…"  
  
"Good, you both apologized," Ratchet said before pointing at the entry door. "Now get out of my medbay and make up already! I swear – you two are the most stubborn Bondmates I've ever encountered!"  
  
The two just looked at each other, Chromia resting a servo against his arm. He huffed and took it into his own servo and the two walked out of the room, knowing better than to argue with Ratchet. They were stubborn for sure, but the ambulance was way worse than anyone else on the Ark.   
  
Wheeljack nodded, impressed by the sight. "Well, I've never seen anyone challenge those two before when they were in an argument… Rather impressive, I must say."  
  
Ratchet rolled his optics. "Those two don't scare me. Besides, when Optimus isn't around, if I don't yell at them, who else is going to get them to stop fighting?"  
  
Wheeljack said nothing, knowing that he had nothing to say as Ratchet could easily and would easily rebuke any claim. He wasn't stupid.  
  
He knew when not to challenge his friend.


End file.
